The Talent Show
by Fancy Face
Summary: After the talent show, it's a month later and Ron and Hermione are now a couple. Now, Ron must decide what he is going to do on their one month anniversary. Read and find out what Ron decides! Don't forget about the review!
1. Chapter One: The Talent Show:

don't own a thing. just borrowing...  
  
  
  
The Talent Show:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had made an announcement that there was going to be a surprise at the end of the year. The surprise turned out to be a talent show. They had released that information to the students of Hogwarts a few months before the show took place.   
  
Today was when the talent show would be held. The Hogwarts students started to gather in the large auditorium. Harry and Ron had found there way in the front row of the auditorium. They wanted the best seats in the house. The reason for this was because their friend Hermione would be in the show.   
  
More students started to sit in the front row. When a student started to sit down next down Ron, he nicely said: "I'm sorry but could you sit somewhere else? I'm saving this seat for my sister."  
  
"Sure, not a problem." the student answered and sat a few feet away.   
  
"Speaking of Ginny," said Harry. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's wishing Hermione luck." Lee Jordan answered.   
  
Harry and Ron turned around. Behind them sat Ron's twin brother's friends: Lee Jordan, and Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Really?" asked Harry. "We should have thought of that Ron." he said eyeing his friend.   
  
"I'm sorry." he replied. "We will congrat her after it's over. How's that?" asked Ron.   
  
"That sounds good." Harry answered. "Anyway," he said, turning his attention back to Lee Jordan and Neville. "Are you here to cheer on Hermione too?"  
  
"Well, yes and no." answered Lee.   
  
"Yeah, were actually here to support Fred and George." Neville said.   
  
"Oh no," groaned Ron. "Don't tell me they signed up for this."  
  
"They did." Lee replied with a laugh.   
  
"What are they going to do?" asked Ron.   
  
"They made us swear on our lives not to tell you." Neville said. "I forgot anyway."  
  
Lee just laughed at his friends comment. "That figures." he replied. "You are just going to have to wait and see."   
  
"You know what?" asked Ron. "I got sick all of a sudden."   
  
Harry laughed at his friend. It was no telling what the terrible twins would be doing. In truth, they really didn't want to know.   
  
Back stage, Ginny was talking to Hermione. "So, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Not so good." she answered. "Maybe I should just get out of here."  
  
"No way," replied Ginny. "You are going to go through with this."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Look, do you want me to get Harry or Ron in here to wish you luck?" she asked. "Would that help you?"   
  
"No!" Hermione answered quickly. "That would just make it worse!"   
  
Over this past year, Hermione had started to have a crush on Ron. She had kept it to herself until she had the courage to tell Ginny. Ginny was thrilled to hear that news. However, she thought she had a crush on her brother long before this year.   
  
Ginny had tried many times to get Hermione to tell him but nothing ever worked. Then when she had heard about the talent show, that gave her an idea. She had told Hermione that singing a song would work.   
  
"Look, all you have to do is sing a song that you think would best describe your feelings towards him." Ginny had said to her. "Then all he has to do is figure it out at the end."   
  
Hermione kept in her mind all day, it wasn't working. She was still nervous. "What if can't figure out?"   
  
"He will trust me!" Ginny said. "He's smarter then he looks." she started looking around and she noticed the students who were starting to stop practicing their acts. "I think I better go." she said. "Looks like it's almost time for it to start."  
  
"I really don't think I'm ready..."  
  
"You'll do fine!" assured Ginny. "Trust me!" Before she left the backstage area, she told Hermione "Good luck." Then she found her brothers and told them the same thing. Finally, she left the backstage area.   
  
"So how is she?" asked Harry when he saw Ginny come and sat down beside her brother.   
  
"Nervous." she answered with a laugh. "I think she'll do fine though."  
  
"What about Fred and George?" asked Neville.  
  
Ginny turned around and answered: "They were doing fine too."  
  
"This should be an interesting show Potter and Weasel." The group of friends turned to the direction the voice came from. A few seats back, sat Draco Malfoy and his friends. Not their favorite students at Hogwarts.   
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" shot Harry.   
  
"When did I ever listen to you Potter?" Draco asked with a laugh. "Anyway, as I was saying," he continued. "I mean we all ready know this show is going to be a joke because of Fred and George but because of that Muddblood is going to be in this is just too funny!" he and his friends started to laugh.   
  
Ron would have jumped over his seat to attack Draco if Harry and Ginny hadn't cooled him down. After that, the lights started to dim. The students went silent. Dumbledore made his way out on the stage. He carried a piece of parchment with him. It had all the names of the students who would be performing.   
  
"Good after noon." he said. "I wish to welcome you all to the talent show and I hope you all enjoy yourselves." when he said that, the students clapped. Then when the clapping had stopped, he continued: "Now, on with the show! Our first act will be Fred and George Weasley who will be telling us some jokes." Dumbledore made his way off the stage and Fred and George came out.   
  
Right away, Ron started to sink lower and lower in his chair. His face was bright red. Fred and George had started out with some jokes that were too close to home. As for Ginny, she was laughing. She had always enjoyed her brother's jokes. Lee and Neville were cracking up behind Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Harry had turned around to see them laughing. He could have sworn at one point they were crying because they were laughing so hard. Harry then turned around and started to laughing as well.   
  
When they were done, another act followed. One after another the acts started getting better and better. While waiting, Hermione prayed silently to herself that her act would be just as good. Finally, it was her turn to go on.   
  
"And finally our last act this after noon will be Hermione Granger who will be singing for us." Dumbledore said as he read the last name off the list, and went once again backstage.   
  
"Here I go." Hermione said as she stepped out on to the stage.   
  
She came out on stage. Hermione wore a white dress that went down to her feet and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Even though, she looked wonderful, she didn't feel it. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She wanted to walk off the stage but the music had started. Hermione brought the mic close to her mouth. Then started to sing...  
  
  
  
"I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here i know   
Cause nothings going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you   
  
Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..."  
  
  
  
She had graced the stage with her presence. There was a silent awe in the audience. Ginny had a smile on her face because she was so proud of her friend that she had gone through with the performance. She turned to Harry and Ron. They had their mouths dropped open. They had no idea that their friend could sing like that. Ginny also noticed that Ron's face was slightly pink, and he wore a smile.   
  
'Yes!' she thought. 'He figured it out!'  
  
Ginny then watched as Ron stood up and started clapping and cheering. Harry and Ginny followed. Then to Hermione's surprise, she had got a standing ovation. She bowed and walked off the stage.   
  
After that was done, she went and changed back into her robes and let her hair down. She made her way back into auditorium. Hermione watched as the students started to leave. A few of them had stayed behind to wait for their friends who were in the show. A few them had also told her that she did wonderful. She even got a comment from Malfoy, which surprised her more then ever.   
  
Now, she waited for her friends to come to see her. She noticed Ginny came running up to her. "He figured it out! He figured it out! He figured out!"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Hermione who started to blush.   
  
"Yes, dead serious!" she answered. "Look, here they come!"   
  
Hermione watched as Harry and Ron started walking up to her. "That was really great Hermione." Harry said when he got up to her. Then he gave her a hug.   
  
"Thanks Harry." she replied with a smile. "I hope I didn't look too bad out there."  
  
"You didn't." she heard Ron say, walking out from behind Harry. "You looked lovely."   
  
Ron embraced his friend. In her ear he said: "I love you Hermione Granger." When he parted, he gave a kiss on the check.   
  
Ginny watched as her friend blush. Harry had a smile on his face. He was glad the two had finally gotten together. The four friends then heard someone call to them. They saw their other friends: Lee Jordan, Neville, Fred, and George at the entrance of the  
auditorium.   
  
"Come on guys let's go party!" said George.   
  
"Coming!" Ginny said.   
  
The four left the auditorium. However, Ron and Hermione walked out hand in hand. This was going to be a beautiful start of something.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... [maybe]  
  
  
  
[Song: I'm With You, By: Avril Lavigne]  
  
  
[well, this i must say is one of my best fics i've ever written! i'm very proud in how this turned out! yay to me! anyway, i hope you all liked this. i hope the song fit well with the fic. please tell me what you think! There is going to be a sequel. I'm still working on though! Keep an eye out for it! Until next time!] 


	2. Chapter Two: Can't Help Falling In Love:

Author's Notes:   
  
Okay, I decided to write another chapter to this fic "The Talent Show". A lot of you wanted me to, so here it is! I almost decided to write it as a whole other story but I didn't because it went so well with "The Talent Show". I might continue this fic with more chapters. I just haven't made up my mind yet. If I do, I'll post them. Also, there might be Harry/Ginny later on! (If I decide to post more chapters). There will also be more songs!   
  
I had to repost this chapter because I just noticed that some of the song is missing. Sorry for that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Talent Show:   
Chapter Two: Can't Help Falling In Love:  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall, students as well as the teachers gathered for lunch. At the Gryffindor table Ron and Harry were talking about the talent show that was held not to long ago at the school. At the talent show, their friend Hermione took a part in the show. Why? Well, she had started to like Ron more then a friend. Hermione never really had the courage to tell him, so instead she told his sister Ginny.   
  
When Ginny had heard that there would be a talent show at the begging of the year she had told Hermione: "All you have to do is sing a song that would fit your feelings toward Ron, and all he had to do was figure it in the end."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure of the idea at first, but she soon agreed to do it. When the talent show finally arrived she had graced the stage with her presence and she even got a standing ovation. However, the best part of it was the fact at the end Ron had figured out that the song was meant for him, and now the two were now a couple. They have been a couple for a month now.   
  
"Can you believe Hermione and I made it this far?" asked Ron to Harry as they sat down at the table for lunch.   
  
"I know, it's unbelievable." answered Harry with a smile.   
  
As they talked, lunch appeared on their plates that were in front of them. They continued to talk as they ate.   
  
"Speaking of Hermione," Harry said. "Where is she?"   
  
Ron was about to answer but Fred answered for him. He, his twin brother George, and their friends Lee Jordan, and Neville Longbottom were sitting next to Harry and Ron. "She's at the library with Ginny."   
  
"Yeah, she's helping Ginny with a project." added George.   
  
That's when Harry noticed that Ginny was gone as well. "Well, those two better hurry up or they'll miss lunch."  
  
"I'm actually kind of glad Hermione and Ginny are not here." Ron said to his group friends.   
  
"Why?" asked Lee.  
  
"Well, as you know it's our one month anniversary..."  
  
"We know, we know." Fred said with annoyance. Ron had been counting down all month. It was really annoying.   
  
"Wait, it is?" asked Neville. The others rolled their eyes and let out a groan. Neville had a really bad memory. He then said to them: "What?"  
  
"Anyway," Ron continued. "I have no clue on what to do since an anniversary is special and all."   
  
"Don't look at us." said Lee. "We don't have a clue either because unlike you my friend we are still looking for girls."   
  
"You guys have to have to at least one idea!" Ron said.   
  
"Well, what about flowers?" suggested Neville. "Girls like flowers. Plus, I saw it in a movie once."   
  
Ron shook his head. "Thanks for the idea Neville, but that's been done and I don't think Hermione likes flowers." he told him. "I need something else."   
  
The group thought for awhile. Nothing had come to them. Then a few seconds later, it was Harry who cried: "I got the best idea!"   
  
Ron turned to his friend. Harry had a evil grin on his face. "Harry, what are you thinking?" asked Ron. "Or should I ask?"  
  
The grin faded as he answered. "Well, why sing to her? You know? I mean she had enough nerve to get in front of the whole school and sing about her feelings towards you."  
  
"That's true I guess." replied Ron. "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Fred and George burst out into laughter when they heard their brother say that. "You sing?" asked George to his brother.   
  
"You can't sing a note without squeaking like a rat." Fred put in, and continued to laugh.   
  
"Yeah, we hear you sing in the shower when you're at home." George added.   
  
Lee and Neville laughed even harder when they heard that. Ron's face had now turned red. Harry didn't laugh. Instead he said: "Okay, guys knock it off!"  
  
The group went silent. Just as they did Hermione and Ginny had joined them at the table. Hermione had taken a seat next to Ron while Ginny took a seat next to Harry.   
  
"Hiya guys." Ginny said to the group. "Sorry were late."   
  
"It's not a problem." said Ron. He turned to Hermione. "I was wondering where you were." he gave her a kiss on the check.   
  
Fred said: "Oh, get a room."  
  
The others laughed at the comment. Well, all but Ginny and Harry. They just glared at them.   
  
"So, what should we do for our anniversary?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Can't tell ya." he answered. "It's somewhat a surprise, and I'm kind of going to do it now?"  
  
"What? Here?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry eyed Ron, and the others went wide eyed. They knew what he was going to do. Ginny asked: "What are you going to do Ron?"  
  
'Please, tell me he's not.' Harry thought. He watched Ron get up. He noticed that other students turned to him. Then Harry saw Ron open his mouth to sing. 'He is!"   
  
Ron started to sing: "Wise men say only fools rush in..." Not only did he start to sing, but he started to dance as well. He was definitely getting attention.   
  
"Ron, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" asked Hermione as her face became a bright red.   
  
Fred and George looked in disbelief at their brother. They had no idea that he would actually do this! They wanted to leave but this was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
"But I can't help falling in love with you   
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin   
If I can't help falling in love with you   
  
Like a river flows to the sea   
So it goes   
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand   
Take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you..."  
  
  
  
Harry eyed the others, they had their mouths wide open. Harry then noticed that Ron sounded nervous. So, to his surprise, Harry got up and went behind Ron. He also started to sing and followed Ron's dance movements.   
  
Now, Fred, George, Lee, and Neville joined Harry. They started dancing and singing as well. They wanted to help their friend help. They knew he was nervous. However, they felt like a boy band at the moment.   
  
  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in   
But I can't   
I can't help fallin' in love with you   
  
  
  
Ginny looked at her friend Hermione as Ron and the others continued to sing. Hermione had turned a bright red but she could see the smile upon her face. Ginny turned back to the boys. She couldn't help but notice that Harry wasn't looking at Hermione. He was looking toward her. She blushed slightly but she wasn't going to get her hopes up just yet. Ginny and Hermione both continued to watch, along with everyone else.   
  
  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes some things are ment to be   
Some things are ment to be  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
For I can't help fallin' in love with you..."  
  
  
  
When the boys had finished, they heard cheering all around them along with clapping. They also heard some of the others whistling.   
  
Ginny was one of them many who were clapping. She looked at Hermione who was still in her seat. She soon stood up. She said to Ron: "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"So how did I do?" Ron asked.   
  
Hermione answered with a kiss on the lips. The clapping and the whistling grew louder. When they parted, she said: "You did great."  
  
"Happy anniversary." said Ron.   
  
Ron and Hermione sat down with their friends. Ron turned to his friends. "Thanks for your help you guys. I can't believe you guys would do that!"  
  
"We didn't either." said George.   
  
"But we did it anyway." Fred replied.   
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're our friend after all." was Neville's reply.   
  
"Plus, we wouldn't have done it if Harry hadn't got up first." Lee added.   
  
Ron said to Harry: "You're one heck of a friend."  
  
"I know." Harry said with a smile. "Well, right back at ya."   
  
"You guys did really well!" commented Ginny.   
  
Their conversation was soon cut short when they heard Dumbledor say: "Everyone quiet down now!" The hall went silent. "As entertaining as that was, I would like to see you all up here right now."  
  
Harry, Ron, Lee, Neville, Fred, and George all got up. They could feel the other students eyes follow them. They would be in so much trouble for this, but it was all worth it!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... [maybe]   
  
  
  
[Song: Can't Help Falling In Love, By: The A-Teens]   
The song is from the "Lilo and Stitch" movie  
(And yes I know that "Can't Help Falling In Love" is by Elvis but I like the A-Teens version better)  
  
  
  
[Well, how did this new chapter come out? I hope everyone liked this one. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter but hey, I had fun writing it. If this chapter seems familiar from a movie, it's because I kind of borrowed the scene from "Scream 2". You know the scene where Sid's boyfriend sings to her in the cafeteria? Anyway, look for a new chapter soon. Well, maybe. I still have to think up ideas for it.] 


End file.
